


take off those silver spurs

by thefudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, THE CHEMISTRY, flashback episode, i died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: based on the 3x04 still.  FP smiles, sizes her up in that nonchalant way he does whenever he catches her in a secluded corner





	take off those silver spurs

**Author's Note:**

> YALL. that STILL CHANGED MY LIFE.
> 
> title taken from "summer wine" by nancy sinatra which is the bop for this pairing and this oneshot GO LISTEN

 

_and i will give to you_

_summer wine_

 

 

Hermione is staring at the vending machine, lost in her thoughts. She’s feeling peckish, but she doesn’t know what she’d like to eat. Sometimes, it feels like her hunger will never end, like it will consume her until there's nothing left. 

She twirls the split ends of her hair around her finger. God, she needs a haircut. She needs something new in her life.

The reflection behind her startles her.

She turns around, affecting her most vertical stance.

“Pendleton,” she acknowledges, tapping the edge of her headband in place.

FP saunters into her personal space like it’s nothing. He ignores the flash of annoyance in her eyes.

She hates that he looks so good in just a nondescript white t-shirt. A lock of hair falls against his forehead, almost like he planned it.

“John Travolta called,” she mouths, folding her arms, but not stepping away from him. It would be a kind of weakness. “He wants his outfit back.”

FP smiles, sizes her up in that nonchalant way he does whenever he catches her in a secluded corner. She likes to play the good schoolgirl, white pressed shirt, impeccable pinafore dress. But he saw her taking deals from his Serpents. He’s seen her in the Wyrm once or twice, always wearing a jacket and jeans, long raven hair in a messy bun, trying to mold herself into someone else, turning herself into a doppelganger just so she can feel the Southside pulsing inside her.

But no, it's not the Southside she's really after. That's Alice's territory. What she wants is to consume them all, until there's nothing left. 

“That’s funny, sweetheart,” he says, leaning over until she’s pressed up against the edge of the vending machine. “Got any more quips for me?”

Hermione returns her fidgeting fingers to her hair. She always has to fight a delicious feeling of nervousness around him.

“Give me a minute.”

“I can give you the whole day,” he says, and he doesn’t look away from her or move an inch as he slides a coin into the vending machine.

“Are you gonna show up for Trigonometry today?” 

It’s the only class where he sits behind her. He likes to wrap a dark strand of hair around his pencil and pull. She never even flinches. He stares at her hair now.

“Why? Do you want me to?”

“N-no. Not particularly.”

FP grabs the bag of chips without breaking eye-contact. He folds his arms behind his back.

“If you wanna see me today why don’t you come by the Wyrm. I’ll have a treat for you.”

Hermione blanches a little, a ticklish sensation in her stomach. There was one night at the Wyrm weeks ago where he let her lick cocaine off the back of his hand. It was her first time and she was pretty drunk. She didn’t even realize it was him until he grabbed her chin and tipped her head and swiped his fingers over her lipstick mouth. _We can't have any powder on those pretty lips_ , he said.

She remembers fleeing the scene.

But she’s not fleeing now. She holds her ground. Smiles up at him sweetly, adjusts her glasses.

“How generous of you, FP. What will it cost me?”

“Nothing at all, sweetheart,” he smirks. “But you’ll have to take off those glasses.”  

She blushes faintly, clears her throat. He knows exactly what he’s doing.

"I'm not taking off anything," she says, but it sounds more like a question. 

He eyes her like a shark, clearly reads between the lines. He doesn’t even say goodbye as he swaggers past her, shoulder brushing shoulder. He doesn’t do it because this is not over. He’s expecting her to return the favor.

Hermione brushes her hair, adjusts her headband, looks around warily. She doesn’t want people to know what effect FP has on her. Penelope Blossom has told her countless times he’s a good for nothing who probably won’t even graduate.

FP can feel her eyes on him as he walks away. He smiles.

There are many girls in Riverdale who yearn to catch a ride with the bad boy, who yearn to be bad to the bone. But Hermione, she’s a special little snack. She’s already bad, deep down. And he enjoys coaxing that little vixen to the surface whenever he gets the chance.

 


End file.
